A Christmas Oneshot
by calladragon
Summary: This years Christmas Offering.


A/N: Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays! I started something last year I said I'd never do which is write holiday stories so I thought I'd make it a tradition by continuing what I started. This story is set more or less in the new universe Heller is creating for us so Red John is gone. I won't necessarily say it's an OS of the _Life Through a Different Color_ Universe; but, I won't say it isn't. I'll leave that open to interpretation. Please enjoy my latest bit of silliness.

Speaking of LTaDC, the next chapter should be up later tonight or tomorrow at the latest.~Calla

#

Blinking awake, Lisbon realized with a start she'd fallen asleep somewhat unexpectedly. Not only that, she'd decided to use Jane as a pillow for the last fifteen or so minutes in plain view. Or, more likely, he'd made that decision for her. Not that she was complaining exactly. More like regretting her foolish actions. Within sight of several of their FBI cohorts wasn't the best place to remind people of how close they really were. That their friendship, while not romantic in nature, was still deep and abiding having survived many years and a nasty serial killer. The obvious pleasure they took in each other's company was open to misconstruction in the most innocent of circumstances.

Especially ones like this.

So much for sneaking out of work and grabbing a couple of overstuffed tamales from their favorite vendor. So much for snatching a few moments to talk and eat in peace. So much for sneaking back into work with no-one the wiser they'd ever left. While they'd almost succeeded, she'd gone and blown it at the end. Not that anyone would really care they'd stolen away to grab a bite of lunch. Everyone did that. It was the nonexistent "amorous interlude" potentially causing tongues to wag.

Sitting up, Lisbon rolled her neck and wiggled in her seat before blurting out the last words she expected considering her most recent thoughts. Unfortunately, her tongue had a mind of its own. One not connected to self preservation or higher level thinking it seemed.

"You want to come over for Christmas dinner?" She asked wondering what she thought she was doing even as she uttered the fateful words.

She was already sitting on a public park bench all but snuggling Jane in plain view. The operative words were "all" and "but;" even if might look differently to the casual observer. The situation certainly _wasn't_ as it appeared.

Anyone who knew them would realize that.

If that wasn't awkward enough, her mouth had just written a check she wasn't sure she was ready to pay. She really needed to keep her mouth shut during those rare occasions her brain took a vacation. Those were the times she tended to get herself into serious trouble. Most of them Jane related like now. Honestly, what _was_ she thinking? It wasn't like there wasn't already a very _ring less_ finger idly rubbing against hers in a twitch inducing way…There was?...Uh, when had Jane grabbed her hand like it was a perfectly normal thing to do?...When had he started doing _that_?...Probably while she was dozing…Not that it was a bad thing...Other than how it looked which was fairly important by most people's standards…Then again maybe it was….She wasn't exactly nuts about the really crazy things his touch was doing to her heartbeat…Like making it highly erratic in a very funky way…Not crazy at all.

But, she wasn't going to jerk her hand away or ask him what he thought he was doing. Number One, it would hurt Jane's feelings when he wasn't doing anything all that wrong if she ignored that whole stroking thing no one could see anyway. Number Two, there were too many people around to cause a scene. It wouldn't go unnoticed and they didn't need the attention.

She was going to turn her mind to other things and ignore it instead.

Like the fact she still couldn't believe Jane had taken his wedding band off again. She'd expected to see that ring back in place within a couple of days. So much for what she thought she knew. Jane had made it nearly three months so far with no ring in sight. That was a major accomplishment considering he'd never been able to do it before. Lisbon wasn't really sure what to think except maybe he'd stick to his guns this time. Good for him. It was past time Jane turned that corner.

His family had been gone a dozen years or more.

"Since it's been a long time since we've done that I think it would be nice." She might as well continue as she started since the damage was already done. "Don't you agree?"

They'd only spent one Christmas together in the past. It was about two years after their acquaintanceship started. That was a good ten years ago when Jane had unexpectedly shown up on her doorstep soon after she'd returned from a gathering at a friend's house. Although he'd looked fine on the outside, she'd known he was a mess inside so she hadn't sent him away. They'd made a companionable evening of eating leftovers and watching old movies on television instead. Every year since Jane always managed to disappear while she allowed herself to get comfortably busy with family and friends. A part of Lisbon hoped it might be different this year. Neither of them really knew anyone in Austin except Cho and each other. Not well enough to want to spend a major holiday with them anyway.

"I'll cook another turkey." Lisbon added what she hoped was a tempting lure.

"I'll cook the turkey. There's a place across town where I can get a nice free range bird." Jane responded gently reminding her while her turkey was no doubt good, his was probably better. "You make that spicy sausage dressing instead."

Her Southwestern cornbread dressing had been the one thing that really stood out about that evening so long ago other than the company of course. He'd thoroughly enjoyed it. That and her friend Rose's baked sweet potato bars.

"Deal." Lisbon agreed not really minding Jane was turning her Christmas dinner into Thanksgiving all over again. Not that they'd had one this year. Not unless you called hitting a buffet in the middle of a case celebrating the holiday. She didn't. She suspected Jane felt the same. "I'll get you a key to my place before the day's over."

"Sounds like a plan." Jane said glancing at his watch. "While lunch at the fountain's been nice, I think we better head back. Abbot or Fischer is probably looking for one or both of us about now. You know how they are."

"You're probably right." Lisbon agreed wanting to say, "Do we have to?" instead. "All good things have to come to an end I guess."

"Yes, they do." Jane agreed. "Including catnaps against your partner."

"We aren't talking about that." Lisbon said as she rose to her feet feeling a blush staining her cheeks.

"Why not?" Jane asked falling in step behind her moving at a rather swift clip. "I certainly enjoyed having you drool on my shoulder if you didn't."

"I don't drool." Lisbon snapped hoping she didn't.

"You most certainly do." Jane confirmed. "But what's a little drool between friends?"

"TMI." Lisbon said walking through the door into the FBI lobby. "If you were a gentleman you wouldn't tell me if I did which, by the way, I'm not convinced I do. No woman wants to be told she drools and, from what I can see, your shoulder is perfectly dry now."

"I never claimed to be a gentleman." Jane said watching her punch the elevator button. "Besides, it was just a bit and it's been a while."

"So you say." Lisbon stepped through the open elevator doors. "I say the subject's closed and we're not talking about it anymore."

"Fine." Jane agreed watching the doors slide shut in front of them before ignoring the jolt of the moving car. "Just know you can use my shoulder anytime you like."

Making a non-committal sound, Lisbon refused to look at Jane as she exited the opening doors and headed for her office leaving him to stay or follow as he pleased.

#

Putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Lisbon surveyed her appearance one last time. Why was she making so much of a fuss over her appearance? Her lightweight crimson reindeer sweater and comfy jeans complete with red reindeer emblazoned fuzzy sleep socks was perfectly fine for hanging out with Jane at her place. He'd seen her less put together a thousand times over the years. As much as she hated to admit it, he'd even seen her more than once in those horrid butt baring hospital gowns. A cringe worthy memory if there was one. Besides, Jane wasn't expecting her to wow him. If he did, he was in for a rude surprise. She didn't wow friends.

Besides, all they were doing was chopping veggies and browning sausage. Neither were formal attire activities in her opinion.

Prying herself away from her mirror, Lisbon bounced down the stairs headed for the noises coming from her kitchen. She'd slipped Jane the extra key to her place last night before they left work. He'd magically palmed it with none the wiser like the pro he was. As much as she expected to live to lament her action, Lisbon knew she'd regret not giving him the key more. She hadn't wanted to be awakened at the crack of dawn. If Jane wanted to come over early, that was fine as long as he understood she'd appear when she was good and ready. Otherwise, let her sleep in. She wouldn't doze past eight or nine. She never did.

"Hey, Jane." Lisbon made a bee line for the coffee maker. "You already started on the turkey?"

Leaning against the counter, Lisbon doctored her brew with sugar and cream before taking a hearty gulp as she studied Jane busily chopping celery. They'd been working together for quite a while now; but, she still wasn't used to his new attire. She doubted she ever would be. She'd seen him in three piece suits for too many years to suddenly adapt to jeans and shirts of one type or another with a casual, sportier jacket. It wasn't that the new Jane wasn't appealing. He was. It was just that his new look only served to remind her that he wasn't the old, familiar Jane she knew so well.

No, that wasn't exactly true either. He was still the old, familiar Jane she'd always known. He was just the new, less familiar Jane, too. That one was taking some getting used to.

Today, underscoring that point, Jane was wearing well fitting jeans and a long sleeved ivory shirt patterned in shades of black and teal making his eyes appear more blue than green. Lisbon was always amazed at how he did that. Made the casual observer walk away thinking his eyes were blue when she knew differently. They were a more mutable shade of green than hers; but, definitely green just the same. She wasn't mistaken in that.

Glancing over at the breakfast bar, Lisbon noted he'd wisely brought a solid teal pullover sweater and a heavier coat for later. Both were neatly draped over one of her bar stools leading Lisbon to conclude Jane expected to eat at her dining room table. She hadn't given much thought to the matter one way or the other; but, he clearly had. Taking yet another discrete glance in the direction of her more formal dining area, Lisbon noted that guess was right. There was a huge pot of scarlet Amaryllis sitting in the middle of the table that hadn't been there when she'd gone to bed last night. While she'd invited Jane over, it seemed he was taking charge of the moment.

Not sure how she felt about that, Lisbon grabbed his discarded coat and sweater before hanging both in the foyer closet. Bringing warmer wear was probably a smart move if Jane intended to stay awhile. The temperature was expected to dip from the tolerable low-fifties to the low thirties over the course of the day.

"Turkey's in the oven and the sausage is browned." Jane grabbed an onion as he motioned to the paper towel covered plate brimming with Italian spiced sausage crumbles as Lisbon returned to the kitchen. "The vegetables are almost done."

For the first time, Lisbon noticed exactly how busy her guest had been while she'd been snoozing away and taking her shower. He must have been working a couple of hours to have the turkey and sweet potatoes baking, the buttermilk cornbread cooked, and the red peppers and celery already finely chopped.

"You haven't left that much for me to do." Lisbon felt kind of bad now that she thought about it. "You do know guests aren't supposed to do all the work?"

"You do know I'm not a guest." Jane said quietly as he leaned over to peck her cheek. "We've hung out too long for any kind of formality. You said you wanted to sleep in so I let you. That didn't mean this doesn't need to get done so I did it."

"Thanks." Lisbon resisted the urge to place her hand over the tingly spot he'd kissed. That so wouldn't look right. Jane was confusing the hell out of her and she didn't know what to do about it. What she did know was suddenly asking him to explain his actions wouldn't get her anywhere. It never had in the past. All she could do was what she'd always done. Wait and hope for the clarification that never came. "I'm going to start the dressing."

"I'll soften the vegetables while you do." Jane added a dab of coconut oil to the skillet to heat before dumping the chopped onions, peppers, and celery into the pan. "All of this should be ready to go into the oven about the time the turkey comes out."

That was near perfect timing as they'd need the turkey stock to moisten the dressing. Once the pan was in the oven, they could relax. Maybe have a glass of wine and a nibble or two of cheese and olives while they were waiting. All they'd have left to do was put the last of the prepackaged vegetables on to cook during the last fifteen minutes or so of the baking time and they'd be finished.

"Good, then everything should be done by twelve or twelve thirty." Lisbon said from inside the pantry where she was gathering garlic, sage, and thyme. "We can put the pie in to bake when we sit down to eat. It should be done about the time we're finished."

Walking back into the kitchen, she had to smile at how well everything was coming together. She'd never been great at this whole putting a holiday meal together deal; but, Jane made it easy. It was clear he was a lot more experienced at this than she was. Her rare family get-togethers were always comfortably thrown together affairs where the food got on the table when it got there. Her brothers didn't care as they were usually parked in front of the television beer in hand. She didn't want that kind of madness today. This was Christmas dinner for her and Jane. She wanted it perfect. So far, from what she could see, any fears she harbored were groundless.

Jane had everything under control if she didn't.

#

Feeling the nip in the afternoon air, Lisbon decided the temperature had already dropped a good ten degrees or so since midday. Turning her face into the breeze, she decided it was in the low forties at the most and rapidly descending from what she could tell. This was quickly becoming the kind of weather dictating she'd rather be tucked in her couch watching some corny show on television than taking a casual walk through the park behind her apartment complex with Jane. But, this was what he wanted. A nice, after dinner stroll and she was foolishly indulging him. What else was new? At least he'd had the decency to wait a half hour after they'd finished their feast to let their meal settle.

"This is a beautiful place." Jane motioned towards the deserted concrete walkway around the pond in the middle of the small park. "It's nice to have somewhere to walk this so close to your home."

"Yes, it is." Lisbon agreed. "I usually come out here a two or three times a week. A few times more if I can fit it around work. It's not normally this empty. There's usually a gaggle of screaming kids running around everywhere."

"It looks like everyone's too busy playing with their toys and watching football games to be out and about today." Jane observed as he reached out to entwine his fingers through Lisbon's ignoring her slightly startled look. "Good thing we'd rather be here than back in there." He nodded back in the direction of her complex.

Using her hand to drag her a little closer, Jane decided Lisbon might have a full blown heart attack if he suddenly draped his arm around her shoulders. Better to keep things subtle. The most they'd ever really done was occasional hand holding and desperate hugs in stressful times of serious trouble. They didn't do casual touches and PDA's as a general rule on either side. He'd certainly never made an overt move on her unless he counted now.

And, yes, Jane silently admitted in his head, that was _exactly_ what he was doing. Making a move on his "partner" whether she realized it or not. While the timing could be better, he didn't have a whole lot of choice. Teddy Renfrew from the office down the hall was starting to sniff around a certain petite brunette in ways he found offensive. Normally, he'd dismiss the competition as futile...This time, not so much…Lisbon seemed slightly taken with the creeper.

She wasn't seeing past his smarmy good looks and deceptively pleasing Southern mannerisms enough to see the clear warning signs; but, he was. The man was a typical, run of the mill "Mr. Carve-Another-Notch-on-the-Old-Bedpost" if he'd ever seen one. Jane didn't need the Agent's reputation to precede him to know what he was looking at: a smooth operator with the experience to back him up. While hardly an ingénue, Lisbon wasn't in Renfrew's league either. In other words, she was a prime target to land in Teddy Boy's wicked sights.

Well, while his prey might be in his sights, Renfrew would never get the opportunity to fire that shot. He'd see to that. It was his duty to save his partner from herself. If that meant finally staking his claim, then so be it. He'd stake his claim.

They'd deal with the repercussions later.

While Lisbon didn't seem totally adverse to his mildly romantic overtures, Jane could tell she wasn't quite sure what he was up to. He wasn't either. It wasn't so much that he didn't _know _what he was up to, he just wasn't quite decided on how to go about it. However, he had a suspicion all of that would change on both sides before the evening was over. There was a reason he'd had that sudden urge to remove his ring all those weeks ago. Though he'd not realized exactly what was behind the compulsion at the time, he'd followed through knowing the truth would come out in the wash. He hadn't been wrong.

Now, he'd hazard a guess that subconscious move had had a lot to do with allowing the woman so valiantly trying to ignore their conjoined hands time to get used to the change. His inner Jane hadn't been wrong. She'd adapted far better to seeing his ring less finger than she was to having him so casually holding her hand. In fact, he was expecting her to pull away at any moment. Well, that was just too bad. He wasn't letting her.

In fact, if she wanted her hand back as she apparently did, she could have it. He'd just wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close instead. Even if that wasn't the wisest move he'd ever made. Not with the way she was suddenly stopping dead in her tracks to look at him as though he'd grown a second head.

"What's gotten into you today?" Lisbon's near whisper was more of a growl. "You're all touchy feely and nothing bad has happened. Are you allergic to turkey gravy or what? God knows you ate enough."

He'd practically drowned his dressing in the dark brown substance. Who knew her grandma's recipe was that good?

"Hardly." Jane said.

"Then you're making a move on me." Lisbon said blushing madly clearly uncomfortable with drawing the obvious conclusion. "That's the only thing that makes any sense with all the little rubs and touches."

"Yes, I think I am." Jane agreed.

"Oh, shit." Lisbon blinked at him. "I can't believe you said that."

"I can't believe you're reacting this way." Jane said more amused than hurt by her words. "It's not like it's coming totally out of left field."

"Says you." Lisbon snarked. "Why now? We've known each other like forever."

"You know why." Jane gently reminded her. "The timing was dreadfully off. We both know that. Surely you don't think this is the first time I've considered the possibility we might mean more to each other than meets the eye?"

"That's one way of putting it." Lisbon quirked a brow at his more "delicate" wording. She'd have just said something to the effect of "I've wanted to jump your bones for years." Or she would if she said things like that to anyone much less Jane. "So this whole bizarre dance you've been doing all day is your way of asking me to be your girl? What are we, Jane, a couple or cranes? Couldn't you have just asked me out to dinner instead of freaking me out?" Lisbon demanded with her hands on her hips not quite sure if it was that extra glass and a half of wine she'd had with dinner or her inner woman fueling her courage to tackle Jane head on.

"I probably could have." Jane agreed. "I wasn't sure you'd answer the way I wanted you to. You do know you're good at being contrary for the sake of being contrary. Then there's that whole we work together angle. You know the old rules and regs argument you're so good at throwing out. Not to mention you know my past better than anyone."

He didn't have to say she was intimately acquainted with his deep attachment to his long lost family which was more than enough to daunt any woman. Lisbon already knew that. Better than anyone.

"Why don't you just ask me instead of trying to read my mind?" Lisbon said softly.

"I can do that." Jane said. "Hey, Lisbon, want to go to dinner on Friday night?"

"Maybe." Lisbon said.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Jane asked.

"Maybe I have a different proposition for you." Lisbon responded.

"Like what?" Jane's eyebrow rose questioningly.

"How about you bring the steaks to my place about an hour after we get off work and I'll supply everything else." Lisbon suggested. "I kind of like cooking with you better than I like going out for a first date."

"I kind of agree." Jane was clearly laughing at her. "Although I think I disagree with you on that whole first date observation. I'd say this already qualifies as our first date."

"Maybe." Lisbon didn't resist when he wrapped his arm around her waist this time preferring to wrap her arm around Jane's waist and fall in step beside him instead. "But, there's going to be no monkey business got it?"

Not for a good long time. If working with Jane was fraught with hazards, she couldn't even begin to imagine having Jane as a potential lover. She was taking her time to get the lay of the land before jumping in with both feet. Even if that bigger part of her waiting a lifetime for this moment wanted to do otherwise. She so wasn't listening to _that _voice in her head.

"I have it, Lisbon." Jane said wondering how she'd react if he started calling her 'Teresa' before dismissing the thought. Yes, he'd called her 'Teresa' and told her to call him 'Patrick' in that Belladonna induced haze. But, it didn't feel right at the moment even though he occasionally called her by her given name already. Maybe down the road when things were more intimate they'd both feel differently. For now, all he could think was he'd fallen for Lisbon so Lisbon she would be. "I think we need to both get our minds firmly around the idea we're an 'us' before we head in that direction. I'm perfectly fine with taking things slow and easy for as long as you like."

Unlike Renfrew, his ultimate goal wasn't getting in her pants. While he wouldn't deny he found the concept "invigorating," he wanted a lot more from Lisbon than a not-so-casual fling. As far as he was concerned, she was the second chance he never expected to have. Not that he'd be telling her that any time soon. Talk about freaking her out. But, when the time came to make his intentions clear, he didn't think she'd have any problems accepting what he hoped to offer.

"That's good to know." Lisbon said as she suddenly stopped. "Although we don't have to take it _that _slow."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane made with the eyebrow again.

"Not what you'd better not be thinking." Lisbon smirked as she rose on her toes to plant a soft kiss against the corner of his lips. "Just that maybe a kiss wouldn't be out of order since we're all alone at the moment."

"That was hardly a kiss." Jane gently chastised. "More like a peck you'd give an elderly uncle hobbling about the nursing home on a walker."

"Think you can do better?" Lisbon dared him.

"Oh, yeah." He took a step in her direction.

Catching the glint in Lisbon's eyes, Jane knew better than to kiss her the way he really wanted to. But, soft and sweet should do the trick. Drawing her closer against him, he did as Lisbon requested brushing his lips against hers in a firm, yet teasing, manner. From her willing responses, he was doing just fine. Jane suspected, if he wanted to deepen the kiss, she'd probably let him. As much as he'd love to do just that, he wouldn't. Not yet. Lisbon wouldn't take kindly to him breaking his word or pressing his luck. Maybe he'd give it a try later as he was leaving for the night.

For now, he'd say they were both finding the gentlest whisper of lip against lip a very pleasant way to ease the door open.


End file.
